This is a renewal application for continued support of the longstanding (34th year) Johns Hopkins University NIEHS Training Program in Environmental Health Sciences, which has supported 56 current and former predoctoral students and 28 current and former postdoctoral trainees over the last 10 years. These former predoctoral (38) and former postdoctoral trainees (24) are in research career positions in academia, government, and private health-related industry. There are 15 predoctoral and 4 postdoctoral trainees currently in training. Combined, current and former trainees have published over 200 peer-reviewed scientific papers. The continued need for this training program arises directly from the vision statement for the NIEHS that is being refined in the Strategic Plan to ? ?provide global leadership for innovative research that improves public health by preventing disability and disease from our environment?. At the core for the implementation of this vision is the need to ?recruit and train the next generation of environmental health scientists?. The mission of this T32 is to provide the academic and research foundation for graduate and post-graduate scientists to become future leaders of multidisciplinary research projects that seek to understand the role that environmental exposures play in the etiology and exacerbation of human disease and apply this knowledge to develop prevention and intervention strategies. The Johns Hopkins training program is uniquely situated to make important contributions to the national efforts of NIEHS to achieve this vision by being anchored within the large, multidisciplinary Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health (JHSPH). This training program brings together 31 productive, well- funded, faculty from multiple departments across the JHSPH (5) and the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine (2) to provide state-of-the art impactful training in environmental health sciences training for both predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows. In this renewal application, based on the foci of research of the training faculty, we have framed the training program into three main areas: Environmental Toxicology, Physiology and Molecular Mechanisms, Exposure Sciences and Environmental Epidemiology, and Translational Toxicology. The research being conducted by the faculty together with their pre- and postdoctoral trainees address one or more of the following topics: (a) Mechanisms of environmentally-related disease pathobiology; (b) development and application of biomarkers of the pathobiology (e.g. biomarkers of response, effect, susceptibility); (c) development of prevention intervention and translational strategies; and (d) environmental disease epidemiology. These approaches can be applied to the study of a variety of environmentally-related diseases. In this renewal application, we request critical support for 3-4 pre-doctoral students/year (Total of 15 slots over 5 years) and 4 post-doctoral trainees for the Training Program in Environmental Health Sciences.